Alley
by Volcanous
Summary: Alley is a new newsgirl, soon she'll meet all the Newsies and see what Newsie life is like. Please Read and Review!!
1. Alley's new home

Hey guys, this is my first! I'm not good at writing in New York accent, so just imagine it!! Sorry! Another thing: Disclaimer, I don't own Newsies only the characters that I make up… the ones you don't know.  
  
  
  
Allison had lived in New York all her life. She always thought she was higher than all the working kids. She never thought she'd end up one someday. Her mother and father had died in a train wreck and hadn't updated their will, she got nothing. Most kids go to a relative when this happens but no one wanted her. She started at a kitchen, cleaning all the dishes, but there the pay wasn't too good and her boss hated her. She then went to the next best thing. She arrived at the Newsgirls Lodging House at 5 o'clock that evening and went to see the owner. She paid all her savings so she could live there for five months. Mrs. Ragsdale, the owner, led her up the stairs  
  
" Now Allison, you have to get up at 5 o'clock every morning when I wake you. "The other girls will show you around tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Ragsdale" Allison replied as she set out her stuff. At around seven the first girl entered.  
  
"Heya," she said "you new?"  
  
"Yeah, My names Allison, what's yours?"  
  
"Well my real name's Samantha but everyone around here calls me LoudMouth cause I got the best call."  
  
" Oh ok," Allison answered  
  
"Do you have a nickname? Your name's kinda long."  
  
"No, not exactly" Allison told LoudMouth  
  
"Well, How about Alley, short for Allison and since you probably slept in alleys at one point in time…?"  
  
"Yeah I like that name" Alley agreed. After they finished talking about five more girls came in Mousy, Summer, Speedy, Yeller, and Emerald. To Alley they were all nice but they didn't seem to welcoming. Late that night Alley was trying to sleep, She kept wondering what the next day would bring. 


	2. Alley's first day

Right now I'm just starting up the story, you'll see some Newsies now and more later!!  
  
Alley woke up to the sound of Mrs. Ragsdale waking up one of the other girls. She looked outside and wished she could sleep in more. She jumped down from her top bunk, there were ten bunks in all but only 3 were full and she was on the fourth. Alley followed Loudmouth into the next room. In there, there were showers and sinks and mirrors. Alley took a shower and got dressed.  
  
"Here, I'll show you around Alley," Mousy said once they were dressed and had had some breakfast. Mousy led Alley to the Newspaper line. There were a ton of boys and only seven girls, including her.  
  
" Oh, a new girl," someone said  
  
"Yeah, her name's Alley," Mousy replied  
  
"Well, hello Alley" some cocky guy said as he put his arm around her shoulder "Mousy's kinda rude, she doesn't introduce well, I'm Race." He said  
  
"Leave her alone Race," LoudMouth told him. "Here Alley, Come with me I'll show you a good spot. LoudMouth then led Alley down away from the line, once they had got their papes. Everyone was heading in different directions. She saw Race heading the other way.  
  
"Now Alley, you gotta be careful, there are many types of people here and you gotta know who to group up with. Today I gotta visit someone in Brooklyn, how about you come with me." LoudMouth asked  
  
"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Alley responded. Along the way to Brooklyn Alley and LoudMouth would stop every once in a while to sell papes. They made some good money.  
  
"My favorite spot is in Brooklyn, I always get good money there, once we visit someone I'll show you the place." Loudmouth told her.  
  
They finally reached the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Once we get across this we'll almost be there." She told Alley. At the end of the bridge LoudMouth and Alley walked about two blocks before coming to an alley,which LoudMouth turned down.  
  
" We're going to see my brother, he lives down here," LoudMouth explained. They entered a door and LoudMouth told Alley to wait in the front room and she wouldn't be long. Alley sat there for what seemed like forever. She wondered what was taking LoudMouth so long. She sat down on a crate and waited some more. 


	3. Lost

I hope you like this so far, about the writing NY accents, I'm going to try that in a while, it may end up weird though so bear with me!  
  
Alley was getting tired of waiting, by her judgment of time it had been at least and hour and a half! Alley finally decided to knock on the door to the room LoudMouth was in. A boy came to the door.  
  
"Who're you and whadda ya want?" he asked her  
  
"I'm just wondering what's taking LoudMouth so long!" Alley told him.  
  
"LoudMouth's been gone for about an hour" he told her.  
  
"WHAT??" Alley exclaimed. The boy looked at her funny and Alley decided she didn't want to hang around him any longer. "Fine, I know the way back" Alley lied and she turned around and left. Alley tried to retrace her steps but that didn't work. She was wandering around Brooklyn hoping to come to the river. She hadn't been wandering long when she stopped to buy some food, she used some of the money she made, though it would take away from her profit. She sat down on a curb and ate her lunch. As she got up to leave she felt someone's arm go around her shoulder. "Oh thank goodness Race, I was looking for someone to help me…" Alley said before she turned to look at him. Once she did turn she saw it wasn't Race. "Hey get off!" Alley yelled as she pushed his arm off from around her shoulder.  
  
"I've nevah seen you around heah" the guy said.  
  
"What does that mattah?" Alley told him. She noticed she was picking up the accent of Brooklyn; she always had picked up accents when people were talking to her, when they were from another place.  
  
"You're fresh meat" he replied  
  
"Whadda ya talking about?" Alley said  
  
"Fresh meat means whoevah sees ya first gets ya" he told her  
  
" I don't care about the rules around heah, I decide who I'm goin' with" Alley told him  
  
Then they guy grabbed her by the arm and started forcing her down an alley. Alley did the first thing she could think of, she kicked him in the stomach, hard. Then instead of waiting around she ran, ran like the devil was chasing her. She went down different streets and alleys, as many twists and turns as she could. It still didn't fend him off. Finally Alley saw a fire escape ladder low enough for her to jump and grab to hoist herself up. As she ran up the ladders she lost her lead. He seemed to go double time on the ladders.  
  
"I bet you feel stupid," he yelled up to her. "My nickname's Escape, cause I can always use the escapes to get around."  
  
"Great," great she thought. After two more ladders up she reached the roof. She ran across it looking back to see if he was up. And then there was no roof under her anymore. She was falling down a dark hole. She landed hard. It really hurt. When she looked around her she realized she'd fallen down a trap door. There was a ladder to the roof and stairs down. She looked up to the trap door to see Escape smiling at her in a grimy toothed grin.  
  
"Hey, ya know ya aint gonna get away from me, so let's just stop this chase, an' let me have what I want" he called down. 


	4. Fighting Back

Ok, this is the good part, I hope you like it!!!!  
  
  
  
Alley jumped up but instead of running just stood there and watched as he made his way down the ladder. She had an idea, and hoped it would work.  
  
" I see you came to ya senses," he told Alley as he advanced on her.  
  
" Yeah, well I thought it ovah and I realized yoah my kinda man" She said.  
  
Escape showed a bit of shock in his face at the sudden change but decided he liked it and advanced more.  
  
What Escape didn't know was Alley had planted herself at the bottom of the ladder on purpose. It was opposite the stairs. As soon as he got close enough that Alley could smell his horrible breath, she acted as if she was leaning in for a kiss, and then pushed him with both hands down the flight of stairs. As she watched Escape flew down those stairs and rolled down the next flight too. Alley didn't trust the fire escapes anymore so she decided to just run for it. She leapt down the stairs at an alarming rate, at the bottom of the second flight of stairs, from the top, she saw Escape, he was stirring. She flew down those steps leapt over him and went down the final flight. As she made it to the door she heard him running after her. She got to the street and ran, knowing Escape would probably come after her with more passion then before. She felt a breeze and followed it down two more streets, she could fell Escape at her heels. At the end of the second street she saw something that made her heart leap. It was the East River and the Brooklyn Bridge wasn't far off. She only needed to go down another alley and then follow the river until she made it. But her plans went out the window when someone tripped her from behind. Alley knew if she fell on her face she was beat so she flipped around so that at least she would be on her back. The pavement scratched her as she landed. By the time she recovered she opened her eyes to see a new guy standing over her. Alley sat up as fast as possible and saw Escape was barely five feet away. They were having an argument.  
  
" I saw 'er first, ya know the rules" Escape yelled  
  
" I don't care if ya saw her, all Ise know is she aint ya goil." The new guy said.  
  
Alley was still dazed from her fall. She had a pounding headache and it looked as if she was being fought over as if she was some object. This she didn't like.  
  
"Neither of ya, can say who I belong to," Alley yelled as she jumped up. First she kicked Escape out from under his feet. Then she turned to face the new guy.  
  
" 'Ay, 'ay, Ise aint sayin' whose ya belong to," the guy said. "all Ise know is that y'aint belongin' ta him"  
  
Alley looked over the guy. This guy was average size and height, had dirty blonde hair, and eyes that flickered between gray, green, and blue. He had a dark grey Newsies cap on, brown pants, and a dark green shirt. He also had a gold tipped cane out which he was leaning on now. His stance looked ready for a fight, but it wasn't directed towards Alley. He suddenly narrowed his eyes looking just passed her.  
  
"Duck," he commanded. He then took his cane and as Alley ducked and it flew over her head hitting Escape in the head, while Alley had been analyzing this guy Escape had recovered. It seemed that the whack to Escape's head should've been extremely painful, but Escape managed to lunge at this guy. Out of nowhere marbles and rocks were flying and hitting Escape all over. Alley looked around to see about ten guys come out from behind boxes and crates. Escape gave up quickly and ran for it. He was gone in a matter of seconds. Alley was still in shock at how many people had come from nowhere.  
  
" Spot Conlon, at your soivece." He said. Then Spot spit in his hand and held it out to Alley. Alley did the same and shook his hand.  
  
"Now, what's a goil like you doin' down in Brooklyn?" he asked  
  
" Well, I came down heah, with my friend. But somehow we got separated." Alley replied. She noticed Spot snap his fingers and in an instant the other ten guys were gone.  
  
"What's yoah friend's name?" Spot asked  
  
" Her name's LoudMouth," Alley answered.  
  
"That's what Ise thought," he told her "LoudMouth came by 'bout and hour ago asking foah help to find ya. Heah, I'll take ya back to Manhattan. 


	5. Back to Manhattan

Ok!! I'm having a ton of fun writing this, so the chapters come fast!!! Hope you have fun reading it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Spot led Alley back down the alley they were in and headed for the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Howse you get messed up wit' him?" Spot asked. "We'se were watchin' ya foah a while."  
  
" Ise didn't knoah where I was, he picked me outta a crowd.  
  
Spot looked her over. Alley was three inches shorter than him, she had blue- green eyes and short blonde hair. She was wearing a girls shirt but light brown pants and brown boots. She had a News Boys cap on which was also light brown. Spot saw she was dirty from a days work but could also see why Escape had seen her in the middle of a crowd.  
  
{ Yeah, I know I hadn't described Alley yet, so I thought I'd just put it in Spot's view.}  
  
" Spot, ya there?" Alley asked as she waved her hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sorry" he replied.  
  
" So, where to next?" Alley asked as they reached the end of a street.  
  
" Ahh, down this street then on the Brooklyn Bridge." He told her  
  
Alley was quiet for a while pondering over what she had just seen. Spot had looked her over she wondered what he thought. Then she felt stupid, Spot was probably just looking at her cause of how dirty she was. Alley started looking at herself and saw how much the running and fighting had made her dirty. "Ugh!" Alley thought. They ended up off the bridge and it didn't take to long to get to the Newsgirls Lodging house. As she entered she noticed she wasn't where she was supposed to be. They were in a lobby of some sort and the newsboys were in there. She didn't see any girls. "Aww, great!" Alley thought "I look like an idiot for entering the wrong lodging house" But then something happened that surprised her. Someone jumped up from a chair and headed straight toward her.  
  
"Alley! I thought I lost ya for good!" LoudMouth told her. "Ise can't believe Ise left ya there! Ise forgot which way Ise came in and went out the back, I'm so sorry!!  
  
"It's ok," Alley said " Spot found me and led me back,"  
  
" Oh, Spot I knew it was good to go to ya! I knew ya'd find her!" LoudMouth said as she hugged him. Spot's eyes opened wide in surprise but then went back to normal as he hugged LoudMouth back.  
  
" 'Ay, 'ay, I 'ave to help a friend in need" he replied.  
  
"Alley was tired and wanted to lay down for a bit. "LoudMouth, is there a way to get to the girls lodgehouse from here?" Alley asked  
  
"Why, shoa!" LoudMouth replied " This is the lobby of it, we share the lobby wit' da boys. Go up the stairs to ya left!"  
  
"Thanks," Alley said. She then turned and headed up to her bunk. Two girls were up there already.  
  
" hey, didja hear?" Mousy asked Alley.  
  
"What?" Alley said  
  
" Speedy and Emerald left today, said life was too hard here, now all we'se got is us foah left." Yeller said as she answered for Mousy.  
  
Mousy glared at Yeller. " So ya's gotta move up a bunk, ya too far away. Sleep on the top bunk above LoudMouth." Mousy informed her.  
  
"Yeah, shoa" Alley replied as she moved her stuff.  
  
{ I've just decided to work on my NY accents in this, so all of a sudden Alley has one, like everyone else"  
  
"Hey, ya gonna play tonight?" Yeller asked Alley.  
  
"Play what?" Alley asked.  
  
" Pokah, of course!" Yeller replied while giving Alley a weird look.  
  
" All ya play pokah? Great! My favorite game" Alley answered.  
  
" Alright then, follow me then." Yeller said as she opened a door Alley never noticed before. She and Mousy followed Yeller down another set of stairs to the Lobby. 


	6. Alley gets an unhappy surprise

Ok, I know in that one nothing much happened. But I was tired of writing, I'd been on the internet for about 4 hours!!! Barely any of that time was writing, I had to get some fresh air (and take out my dog!).  
  
So… on with the story!  
  
Once Alley was down the stairs, she saw the poker game had already started. All the boys were around the table, and LoudMouth also. It looked like an intense game. As soon as LoudMouth found a seat for Alley and placed it next to hers she introduced everybody.  
  
" Alley, this is Jack, Blink, Mush, Race, you've already met him, and Spot, you've met him too. The rest of the guys are upstairs."  
  
" Heya everybody," Alley greeted.  
  
All the boys greeted in return and then went back to the intense game. Alley was watching how LoudMouth played. She was pretty good but not good enough compared to Race. He didn't show one bit what he had. But she guess he was a usual winner since everyone seemed to have their eyes on him.  
  
"So.. ah, what're ya doin' in Manhattan Spot?" Jack asked. Alley assumed he hadn't heard the story yet.  
  
"Looks like yoah behind on the stories Jacky-boy" Spot replied. He then pointed to Alley "I was helpin' this fine lady ovah there."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "So ya was helpin' our new Newsie recruit. What'd this goil need help with?"  
  
"Jacky-boy, I think that's her business, and if ya'd like ta know why don't ya ask her" Spot replied.  
  
Next what happened surprised everyone. Before Jack could ask Alley himself, Someone ran through the door and doubled over from lack of oxygen. The only word he could mutter was "Spot!"  
  
Spot jumped up quickly and ran over to this kid. " Skip, what'sa matta?"  
  
" All *pant* I'se know is *pant* something's wrong in Brooklyn, I heard a lotta commotion *pant*and then Marbles ran ovah to me and told me to come get ya" he said  
  
"Looks like I'se gotta go boys," Spot said as he grabbed his stuff.  
  
" Ya ain't goin' alone" Jack yelled as he motioned for the others to follow. Even LoudMouth, Yeller, and Mousy followed. But they told her she ought to stay behind since she already had a rough day. Alley was glad to hear it she was exhausted. Once everyone was gone she cleaned up the poker table and headed up to the girls dormitory. Once up there she headed for the bathroom. In there she cleaned herself up, washed off the dirt and changed into her so-called pajama's, which consisted of an undershirt and pants. She was heading up to her top bunk when she heard a thud outside on the wall.  
  
"That's strange," Alley thought, but when no other sound came she laid back down. About five minutes later she heard another thump but this time it was in the room. Alley sat bolt upright and looked down upon Escape.  
  
"Hello goily, I'se knew the commotion down in Brooklyn would cause such a ruckus that everyone would leave! And by pure luck you jist happen to be all alone."  
  
"What does that mattah?" Alley retorted. "Doesn't mean I'se can't defend myself!"  
  
"Ya didn't do that great of job today." Escape replied. He started heading for the bed.  
  
Alley jumped up on top of the bed in fighting form. When he was upon the ladder she kicked him in the face and then jumped down into a crouching position. Alley was ready.  
  
HAHAHA!! I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger because I'm tired and I'm going to write more tomorrow. What will happen?? Guess and find out soon! Also PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. The fight

Hehehehe!! I know I know, people are probably mad for me leaving that as a cliffhanger but, I write a chapter almost everyday, you don't have to wait long. It could be I write one every 2 weeks!! That would be mean. Anyways, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! And anyone who hasn't reviewed…. REVIEW A.S.A.P.!!  
  
On with the story:  
  
Escape recovered very fast for falling and lunged at Alley. She ducked but was hit in the stomach anyway. Alley landed on the floor but rolled out of the way of Escape's foot, which was about to land upon her head.  
  
"Looks like I'm bettah then ya thought" Alley commented.  
  
"Nah, I saw that when we foist did this" Escape said  
  
Alley wondered what he meant by that but couldn't think it over since his leg was about to trip her. Alley jumped and ran over to a ladder, which she climbed up. Escape followed pretty close but not close enough. He made it up the ladder this time before Alley pushed him off, though this time Escape was prepared and landed on his legs. Alley jumped down after him and came straight onto his shoulders. The only problem with that move was since he was so close to the beds she also got hurt, she herself ran into the wooden support which held up the top bed of the next bunk. As she fell she bit her inside lip, it started bleeding. As she was getting up Escape kicked her to the floor. Alley was feeling worse, but knew she couldn't give up. Escape kicked her two more times before she could actually get all the way up. First thing she did was spit the blood out of her mouth into his eyes. Then she backed up across the room to another bed. She leaned against a ladder for support. It moved. Alley had an idea. Escape got up and headed for her. She rolled over the bed to the other side of the bunk and came at him from another angle. Alley balled her fists and attacked. She punched him four times before he could stop her. He threw her to the floor right next to the ladder. He backed up as if to get a running start. Alley jumped up and grabbed the ladder. She swung with all her might, the metal ladder slammed into the running Escape and knocked him down.  
  
"Aww, what's the mattah?" Alley asked as she stood over Escape "Did the ladder hurt ya?"  
  
Escape narrowed his eyes and his hand came at lightening speed, it hit Alley's legs and she toppled over. Alley was planning her next move when something unexpected happened. The door to the room swung open to reveal Race.  
  
Race's first reaction was shock to see there wasn't just Alley up there. "Escape," He growled. "Jack knew something was up, sent me back, good t'ing too"  
  
Alley jumped up and over to Race. Thank gawd yoah heah" she whispered "I was loosing it"  
  
Race balled up his fists and headed for Escape. Escape must've realized he'd lose with two people after him and headed straight for the window. He was out in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Ya ok?" Raced asked in his normal tone.  
  
"Yeah, I just started to falter when ya barged in, I don' know how long it would'a been until I lost though." Alley told him.  
  
Again the door opened to reveal Jack, Blink, Mush, Spot, Yeller, LoudMouth, and Mousy. There was an even bigger commotion when everyone circled around Alley and repeatedly asked her if she was alright. She said she was fine, but she actually felt much worse than fine.  
  
" We'se was leavin' and I knew somethin' was wrong, it felt wrong to just leave one person behind, so I'se sent Race." Jack told everyone.  
  
"When I'se showed up it looked like Escape was loosin', Yeah Alley doesn't look the best but, Escape looked much woirse." Race told everyone.  
  
"Race, once we showed up at the docks, no one was theah, someone informed me that someone lit a dock on fire, but it wasn't so important to get me, Skip was horrified, he said someone told him to come get me, but now he wasn't shoir who did it." Spot informed Race and Alley "I shoir was happy that Jacky-boy heah sent someone back fo' ya"  
  
Alley started to feel lightheaded, the room started spinning, "Maybe I should lie down." Alley thought. But before she could even move a muscle she fell backwards and was out.  
  
  
  
Ok, So what'd you think… I hope it was good, REVIEW!!!! Hehe I probably will write a ton this weekend! I think I'm going to start something new too, so look for it out there. 


	8. .....

"Hello Newsies, What's new?"  
  
I really have nothing to say except : THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED SO FAR! (and) ANYONE who hasn't reviewed…. REVIEW A.S.A.P.!!!!!  
  
On with the story…  
  
Alley woke up to hear voices.  
  
"Should we'se wake her up, she had a bad day yesterday" asked someone  
  
" I knoah but she's gotta make money foah food, right?"  
  
"I agree," Alley said to their surprise "I need ta get up if I wanna eat"  
  
"Oh, we'se didn't knoah ya were up," LoudMouth apologized.  
  
Alley jumped up and got dressed fast, she skipped the shower since she woke up late. The last thing she did, after she got her money for the papes, was put on her light brown newsie cap.  
  
The whole group walked out to the distribution office together today. Except for Spot, Alley was told he'd left for Brooklyn early that morning. As they waited in line to get their papes, Alley talked to Jack.  
  
"Hey, Alley wanna sell with me today?" Jack asked  
  
"Yeah, shoah!" Alley enthusiastically answered.  
  
"Ok, and LoudMouth, ya wanna come too?" He asked her  
  
"Why not, yoah takin' Alley, and I oughta make up foah yesterday, so shoah!" LoudMouth answered  
  
Jack then got to the front of the line. "Hello, Mr. Weasle, the usual." He said as he handed him the money.  
  
Morris handed him his papers. This happened the same with Alley and LoudMouth except they both took fifty papes instead of one hundred. Jack was already leaving the DO's courtyard and motioned for them to catch up. They went along just talking about nothing in particular. They sold a lot more than they had yesterday, LoudMouth and Alley that is, since they didn't sell much because of the commotion before.  
  
"So, uh, Alley what brought ya here anyway?" Jack asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"I'se like you, Jack," Alley replied " I'se just a orphan tryin' ta make money so I'se can eat."  
  
"Yeah, I'se shoulda guessed that," Jack said. Then to LoudMouth he said " It looks like we'se gonna lose two more goils in the Manhattan district, Yeller found long lost relatives and Mousy thinks she'd like it bettah washin' dishes"  
  
"What! They didn't tell me this!" LoudMouth exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, they told me this mornin'" Jack told her.  
  
By that time it was about lunch so they headed for Tibby's.  
  
"You'se gotta be more careful now you two" Jack informed them. "It's bettah when they're more goil newsies, when theahs less, they tend to be and easy target."  
  
"Yeah, I'se know, me and Alley will stick together, right Alley?" LoudMouth asked.  
  
"Yeah, shoah!" Alley said. She noticed she'd said that a lot today.  
  
As they reached Tibby's Alley noticed many more newsies than who she'd met. During the time they ate Alley was introduced to everybody and she finally felt like she fit in with all of them.  
  
  
  
Ok… this is a really boring chapter, I can tell. But write now I have writers block… (I'VE NEVER HAD IT BEFORE GRRR!) I'll probably think of something later, probably in five minutes and I'll start the next chapter to be uploaded in no time. Review please, but don't base your review on this one chapter, review on the whole story!!!! 


	9. Off somewhere new!

Ok, this chapter HAS to be better!!  
  
On with the story…  
  
After lunch LoudMouth and Alley got their papes and headed off together.  
  
" I'se know this may sound crazy, but I gotta visit my brudda again." LoudMouth said. "So, I'se think ya should hang out with one of the boys, I don't want a replay of yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, I'se think that's a good ideah" Alley agreed. Alley watched as LoudMouth went off, and waited around to figure out who to go with. She saw Jack and Davey about to leave, and Race going off by himself. Other Newsies where paired up with different people. It was only Race who was alone.  
  
"Race!" Alley called. Race stopped and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Can I'se sell with ya today?" she asked  
  
" No, Alley, I don't like goils, why would I want a goil hangin' around me?" He answered sarcastically. Alley replied in puppy dog eyes "Aww, ya shoah?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"Aw, come on, we'se gonna be late for the foist race." He told her.  
  
Alley ran towards him as he walked off. Once at Sheep's Head, Race greeted the people he knew and went up to the betting booth. When he was finished he came back to her.  
  
"Who'd ya bet on?" Alley asked  
  
" A horse named Stirrup, I got a tip from a friend" Race answered.  
  
Then Alley, herself walked up to the betting booth. Race had a look of surprise on his face when she came back. Alley grinned widely.  
  
"What'd ya do that foah?" Race asked.  
  
" ' Ay, can't a goil try to win some money?" Alley asked.  
  
" I'se like yoah thinkin'. So who'd ya bet on?" he asked back  
  
" A random hoarse, I think the name was Gallop or somethin'" Alley replied.  
  
"Ya, bet on Gallop!!" Race exclaimed "Yoah crazy, that hoarse hasn't won in ten yeahs"  
  
"Well then, I'se think the odds are up, it's about time he won again." Alley replied. Race just looked at her as if she was some crazy broad and went to watch the races.  
  
At the end of the day Alley was really happy, not only had she had a great day, but Gallop had actually won, and Stirrup, Race's bet, had come in last.  
  
"So, look's like I'se was right!" Alley gloated.  
  
" Nah, that's just beginner's luck," Race said while he smiled. "My bet won the foist time I bet too"  
  
Alley and Race showed up at the lodging house, Everyone had made it back before them, Race had predicted this since the racetrack was far away. There was no poker game that night since, for some reason everyone seemed beat. The next morning LoudMouth and Alley got dressed and ready together since they were the only girls left.  
  
"Alley, I'se gonna stay in Brooklyn tonight with my brother, wanna come?" she asked  
  
"In Brooklyn? I'se guess, but why're ya stayin' there?" Alley asked back.  
  
"Every once in a while I'se stay there just to keep tabs on my brother, he's my only relative, and twins shouldn't stay apart foah so long" LoudMouth replied.  
  
"Yeah ok, dats understandable" Alley told her. Alley picked up the stuff she'd need and some money, the rest she left behind.  
  
As they were leaving Jack noticed Alley's stuff.  
  
"Whear you goils goin'? " he asked  
  
"Ya know, I'm visiting Lightening, I just didn't feel like goin' alone" LoudMouth replied.  
  
Once on the way to Brooklyn, Alley was wondering why they hadn't gotten any papes… then remembered it was Sunday. "We sellin' papes today LoudMouth?" Alley asked.  
  
"Yeah! We're getting' them from the Brooklyn distribution office. We're teamin' up with Lightenin'!" LoudMouth replied  
  
  
  
Ok, I'M SOOO TOTALLY TIRED!! But I thought I outta write so you wouldn't be left with a crappy chapter! Hehe. Not soo eventful here, but it will be soon, I hope!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	10. A little Brooklyn Fun

Hey guys!! Trying to think up some excitement. As always there are some chapters that aren't that interesting, but some are, I think this one will be!!! Have fun. Oh!!! And Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the story:  
  
Alley and LoudMouth made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge. Alley made sure she knew every twist and turn just so she would know the way back, just in case. It felt like a longer walk than the last time.  
  
"I'se think you'll like Brooklyn, that's wheah I'se used to live. The only reason I'se left was I'se thought I'se should woirk with some otha' goils." LoudMouth told Alley. "I'se go see my brudda so I'se don't loose touch."  
  
"Oh, I'se didn't know that" Alley replied. "How'se long are we'se stayin'?"  
  
"Only tonight, unless somethin' wrong happens" LoudMouth said. Alley looked at LoudMouth, she saw a trace of nervousness cross her face but it disappeared instantly. Alley hoped she just imagined that, but told herself to think about it later. Alley pulled her newsie cap down over her eyes, she didn't feel like being recognized by anyone at that moment. Alley and LoudMouth crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and kept going. They ended up at the Brooklyn Newsies Lodging House pretty early in the day, about twelve time for lunch. LoudMouth walked in and seemed to be searching for someone, Alley followed her.  
  
" My, my what a lovely sight ta see, two goils down in Brooklyn." Spot said as he walked up smirking.  
  
"Ya know why I'se here," LoudMouth said " Just visitin' my twin."  
  
"Yeah, I'se knoah why yoah heah, but what about Alley?" Spot asked  
  
"Ya know goil newsies are harder to find nowadays! I'se thought we'se should stick together, just in case." LoudMouth replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's understandable." Spot answered seriously.  
  
Spot turned away signifying the end of their conversation. LoudMouth headed upstairs looking for Lightening. When up there LoudMouth looked around, she looked very unhappy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alley asked her.  
  
"Well, Foist off Lightenin' isn't heah, second, No bunks are free.  
  
"Looks like we're headin' back then?" Alley asked in a happier tone, she didn't feel like staying in Brooklyn that much.  
  
"Nah, we're just gonna half ta stay in Spot's room, if he says ok." LoudMouth said in a nonchalant way. Alley felt worse now. Yeah Spot had been nice to her, but she knew he had to be rougher than what she saw, so many Newsies looked up to him, he just had to. Staying in his bedroom sounded like not a great idea, but what could she do… where else would she stay.  
  
"Stay heah," LoudMouth commanded.  
  
Alley waited around with nothing to do. A few guys walked upstairs and seemed really surprised to see Alley up there.  
  
"Who're you?" one of them asked.  
  
"Alley, I'm stayin' heah tonight." She told them.  
  
"Oh really!" another one said. "well Alley, I'm Base." He said as he spit into his hand and held it out for her. Alley spit in her hand and shook his.  
  
"If ya need anyone ta show ya around, I'se would be moah than happy ta do it foah ya" he explained.  
  
LoudMouth then walked back up. They guys greeted her and then sat down at a table in the room.  
  
"Spot says it's ok" LoudMouth said "We'se should move our stuff in and then get some food."  
  
Alley and LoudMouth did just that. They went to some place which resembled Tibby's. When they entered LoudMouth recognized someone and ran over to him.  
  
"Lightenin'! I was lookin' all ovah foah ya!" She told him  
  
"I'se didn't know ya was comin' today! I completely foahgot!" he replied  
  
" 'ay that's ok, Lightenin' this is my friend Alley." She introduced.  
  
Lightenin' did the same as every newsie did, they both spat and shook hands. Once Alley and LoudMouth got food and ate it Lightening, Alley, and LoudMouth headed for the Brooklyn Distribution Office. Nothing interesting happened there. They went along talking and laughing until Lightening told them about his new spot.  
  
"This place is great!" He said " A ton of people come by and I make a lot of money. Follow me!"  
  
Lightening went down a few streets until they ended up on one of the busiest streets of Brooklyn. They sold for half an hour when Alley saw someone familiar walking up. First she tucked her hair under her cap, then she tilted it down, hopefully so that he wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"Hey Lightenin'!" the guy said "How's ya sellin' today?" he asked.  
  
"Not to bad! Hey here's my sista LoudMouth, I don't think ya met her before." He introduced.  
  
LoudMouth didn't know what to do, she recognized him too, so all she really could do is nervously smile.  
  
"Also" Lightenin' continued "This is her friend… I foahgot her name, sorry!"  
  
" Its Maple" Alley answered as she waved  
  
The guy looked at her more closely "You look so familiar!" he said " Do I'se know ya?"  
  
" No, I'se doubt it, I'se nevah been to Brooklyn" She told him.  
  
"So, Escape" Lightening said. "What happened, ya look like ya got in a fight the othah night or somethin'!"  
  
"Yeah, a group o' guys beat me up foah no reason." He lied.  
  
Alley scoffed but covered it up as a cough. "Well, I'se need ta sell, LoudMouth why don't ya come with me!" she said as she dragged LoudMouth away. "I'se didn't know Lightenin' knew Escape!"  
  
"I'se didn't know either! How could I'se know?" LoudMouth answered. They both watched as Lightening and Escape talked for a few more minutes and then Escape left, that's when Lightening came back.  
  
"What's wrong, why'd ya leave so fast?" Lightening asked  
  
"That's the guy I'se was tellin' ya about! The one who Alley attacked." LoudMouth informed him.  
  
"Alley?" he asked  
  
"Me!" Alley told him. "If I'd told him who I'se really was there woulda been trouble!"  
  
  
  
Ok! I feel better about this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get in! It took me a while to write it!!! I need more reviews!!!! The more I get the more I want to write!!! That's to all people who haven't reviewed! Everyone who has THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! 


	11. What's next?

Hey people!!! I was waiting for my ride to school today and I had a great idea!!! I'm so happy! Here we go then…  
  
Alley, LoudMouth, and Lightenin' finished with their papes and headed back to the lodging house. They waited around for most of the guys to come back since they had finished early. When everyone was around everyone played poker. It was a good game and LoudMouth won once or twice. Alley didn't play because she was saving her money for something later. Later they went to dinner. When all of them sat down Alley sat across from LoudMouth and Lightening. A waiter came up to them.  
  
"Can I get anything for you?" He asked them.  
  
"I'se will have a sandwich." Lightening answered  
  
"I'se will have a coffee." LoudMouth answered  
  
"And I'se will have a coffee and a sandwich" Alley answered. The waiter took down their orders and left.  
  
" Alley, ya have enough money foah both?" LoudMouth asked  
  
"Yeah, I'se went to the racetrack yestaday with Race," Alley explained. "I won five dollars"  
  
"Really?" LoudMouth asked "I'se didn't know ya was a better!  
  
" Well, yestaday was my foist time." Alley told her. She then looked around the room then, wondering who was there. She saw Base over in the other corner with his two friends but it seemed they were the only ones there. Then she looked at the door. Spot was walking in just then with his entourage.  
  
"Hey Spot," Lightening called out.  
  
"Hey Lightenin', looks like ya've had a good day, hangin' out wit' the goils" Spot answered  
  
Lightening just smirked. Then he stood up and made his way over to the table where all the boys had just sit down. Alley and LoudMouth didn't move since they wanted to eat. When their coffee and Alley's sandwich came they moved their stuff to the other table. The boys seemed to be having a meeting, but as soon as Alley and LoudMouth sat down they quieted down.  
  
"Goils, Why don't we'se take our food ta go!" Lightening said  
  
" What, we'se can't listen?" LoudMouth challenged.  
  
Spot looked at her approvingly but then looked back to Lightening as if to tell him to go.  
  
"No, now come on." He said as he led Alley and LoudMouth back to the lodging house. As they walked along Alley finished her sandwich. She felt full for once in a long time. Once at the Lodging house, Alley took this chance to take a shower without any boys around. She jumped in the shower it was freezing. She took a fast shower and grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. She then braided her hair into two braids so she wouldn't have wet hair on her back. She got dressed and but her Newsie cap back on. She walked out of the bathroom just as most of the boys were coming back.  
  
"Aww, we'se missed a chance to showered with a goil" One of the guys said. Alley thought his name was Grisly, but she wasn't sure. Alley just smiled at his comment and said "If you guys had let me stay maybe ya would've showered with me!" At that comment Grisly looked surprised.  
  
"Ya would've showered with me? He asked  
  
"Maybe, but ya will nevah know!" Alley taunted. She then walked downstairs to find LoudMouth.  
  
  
  
Ok, this is leading up to some fun for me!!! But YOU have to wait! HAHAHAH!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	12. GoodNight

"Hello Newsies, What's New?"  
  
Hey people, I'm soooo happy! Want to know why? Because my internet is back up, the reason you didn't get a new chapter yesterday was because though I wrote it, my internet was completely and utterly out!! How RUDE! Well anyways:  
  
On with the story…  
  
Alley laughed as she went down the stairs. Those boys' jaws dropped so fast! She loved it! She got downstairs and looked around. LoudMouth was nowhere to be seen, but she did see Lightening.  
  
" 'Ay Lightenin'! Wheah's LoudMouth?" she asked  
  
" I'se think she's talkin' to Spot somewheahs." He replied.  
  
" A'ight, thanks!" Alley responded as she walked off to find something to do. As she left the lodging house she wondered why LoudMouth was talking to Spot, Alley had an idea why but didn't want to think about it that much. She sat down on the front steps and watched the people passing by. None of them paid much attention. Alley sat there for a while until she saw two lonely figures coming up to the lodging house, She recognized them instantly.  
  
" 'Ay LoudMouth! 'Ay Spot! Wheahs ya been?" she asked.  
  
They both glanced at each other but LoudMouth was the one to say something. "Oh, I just went on a walk and met up with Spot on the way back."  
  
"Oh… ok" Alley said puzzled. All three of them walked in the lodging house and LoudMouth and Alley parted with Spot. The girls went to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes. They both didn't feel like leaving the warm room, a cold front had come through, and decided just to talk. Later Spot came in and brought blankets, the two girls would be on the floor. In a matter of minutes both girls were going to sleep, LoudMouth was the first and then Spot. Alley just couldn't get to sleep, the more she tossed and turned the more away she became, also Spot was snoring incessantly. It was really loud. Finally she sat up. "I'm never gonna get to sleep this way," Alley thought. She silently walked to the window to look across the town everything was silent. She looked out across the roof above her and had an idea. She opened the window and a cold burst of air flew in and hit her face, she quickly closed it, went and got her blanket and then opened the window again. She crawled out and headed to a spot she saw which was great for sitting. Once up there she sat down, her back to the chimney. It was great, the breeze filtered through her hair and the moon gave a nice glow to the city. She felt as if she was the only person in the whole world. That was until…  
  
"I'se see someone else had the same idea I'se did" a guy said.  
  
Alley jumped up and turned around to see Base "Oh 'ay! Ya startled me!"  
  
"Sorry, I'se was surprised ta see someone comin' from Spot's window" he admitted. "I'se come out heah a lot and Spot nevah has been out heah!"  
  
Alley laughed as she scooted to the left side of the chimney next to Base.  
  
" Why are ya out heah all alone?" Alley asked him.  
  
" I'se come heah when I'se wanna think" he replied. "What about ya?"  
  
"I'se just can't sleep" Alley said as she smiled at him. What they didn't know was someone was looking through a window at both of them and glaring at Base. Alley felt someone looking at them and looked around.  
  
"I'se finally getting' tired" Alley told Base. "I'se gonna go ta bed now"  
  
"Ok, let me help ya down" Base said as he got up and held her hand as she went down to the window.  
  
" 'Night "Alley called to him as she opened the window to Spot's room. The room was nice and cozy it was really warm. Alley had come from the window at the end of the room, there was one over where she was sleeping but earlier had decided not to open that window because she would probably wake up LoudMouth, right now she was very happy with that decision. As she silently tip toed to her area of the floor she noticed Spot wasn't snoring anymore. "Thank goodness!" she thought "Now I can get some sleep."  
  
As she laid down she felt warm and happy, she was especially happy because she'd been able to talk to Base, he seemed like a nice guy. Finally as she was dozing off she felt just a bit cooler. "That's weird," she thought groggily "How'd it get cooler." She then yawned and her mind drifted into a nice sleep. But that was interrupted in about five seconds by something cold touching her leg. She opened her eyes to see a guy putting his foot down on top of her leg, then his full body weight landed on it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, the pain wasn't that bad but the guy coming into the room was. As soon as the guy got off her leg she jumped up and did what her first instinct was, put up her fists.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" she screamed at him  
  
  
  
Hahhahahah! I love this, making you all excited and then…. crushing it with a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA! Well I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading it and since you read it……. REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, you are my reason I write! 


	13. Maple

Ok, Ok!!! Sorry I just knew it would kill people with cliffhangers and I like to aggravate people sometimes!! Hehehe! Ok!  
  
On with the story…  
  
" 'Ay 'Ay don't attack me Alley!" the guy said  
  
"Spot? What were you doin' on the roof, and why'd ya half ta land on me leg?" Alley questioned  
  
" Hold on, let me sit down!" Spot said as he pulled up a chair. Alley sat down on the floor.  
  
"Ok, I'se was sleepin' when somethin' woke me up. I'se looked around and ya weren't in ya bed. Then I'se hoird somethin' on tha roof, so's I'se went up theah ta check it out." Spot explained.  
  
"Oh" Alley said while calming down. " Why'd ya care though?"  
  
"Yoah stayin' in me room!" Spot exclaimed. Then he looked over at LoudMouth "And she'd kill me if somethin' happened ta ya down heah in Brooklyn."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Alley asked "Why should she be worried? I'se can take care of myself"  
  
"Ya see, this is what we'se was talkin' about at dinner." Spot said. " Ok. I'm da leadah of Brooklyn, but lately some guys has been rebellin' against me. One of them is yoah friend Escape, and he knoahs that ya stayin' heah. Somehow it got ovah ta him and we'se afraid the othah group is gonna use you as a weapon. That's why you'se heah. They were scared ovah in Manhattan that you'se get hoirt so they sent ya ta me, hopin' he wouldn't heah. But I guess that didn't woirk"  
  
"What!!" Alley exclaimed. "Ya mean ta tell me you'se lied ta me!"  
  
"Well, soirtof"  
  
"I'se can't believe this! If you'se told me I'se wouldn't have been hangin' out all alone a lot taday!"  
  
"Well, Now you'se know, so I'se think ya bettah stay around me and LoudMouth, theah's strength in numbers." Spot suggested.  
  
"Yeah, whatevah," Alley said as she yawned. "Let's just get some sleep!"  
  
Spot agreed with her and they both went to bed (in their own areas of course!!).  
  
Then next morning was hard for Alley since she'd been up so late the night before. But she got up anyway, she was happy she'd taken a shower yesterday because she was already ready to go sell. She waited for LoudMouth and Spot to get ready and all three of them headed to the DO. Once they had their papes LoudMouth and Alley followed spot to his usual spot (no pun intended!!).  
  
" 'Ay guys, ya may wanna call me somethin' else since they're probably lookin' for an Alley!" she suggested  
  
"Yeah ok, what'd ya have in mind?" Spot asked  
  
" Yestaday, when we'se saw Escape I said me name was Maple." Alley said  
  
"Ok, so Maple it is, Maple" LoudMouth said.  
  
Ok!!! This is all I have for today!! I have to think some more!!! Let me think, sorry this was a short chapter but I know some people who were dieing to know who the guy was! SOOOOOOO I ended it short!  
  
Review to all those who have not!  
  
And thanks to all who have! 


	14. What's going on?

Hey people, I know its been a few days since the last chapter, but the reason is I have no ideas for the this one: So I'm going to just write and see what comes out… hope it turns out good!!!!!!! Also for now Alley is going to be referred to as Maple, just so you don't get confused!  
  
On with the story…  
  
  
  
Maple sold a lot of papes that day. It was around lunchtime that she met up with Spot and LoudMouth at Sven's, the restaurant that looked like Tibby's. She still had a lot of money from her win at the races. Maple sat down in a booth across from LoudMouth, Spot was off somewhere else doing something. As they ordered Base came and sat next to Maple.  
  
"So, Alley how'd ya do taday?" he asked.  
  
" Alley?" Maple asked questioningly. "I'se Maple!"  
  
Base looked at her puzzled and then she whispered in his ear. "Refer to me as Maple now, I'se don' wanna be recognized" she said  
  
Base seemed to understand and left it at that.  
  
"How you'se doin' LoudMouth?" He asked her.  
  
"Good, Sellin' well taday! They'se seem ta be buyin'" she replied. As they ate Spot came over and sat down next to LoudMouth. Maple thought she saw Spot's eyes flicker from normal to hatred and then back again, when he looked at Base, but she wasn't absolutely sure.  
  
"Maple ya wanna sell wit' me the rest of the day?" Base asked.  
  
"Yeah, shoah!" Maple replied  
  
"I'se don' know if that's a good idea" Spot said.  
  
"What?" Alley said. "Not a good idea?"  
  
"I don't see the problem Spot" LoudMouth quietly said  
  
Only Base was the one who was silent.  
  
"No, Maple, It's not a good idea" Spot commanded. "Your sellin' wit me taday"  
  
Maple was surprised, she hadn't seen this side of Spot and shut up instantly. So there actually was a reason Spot was leader. The rest of lunch they ate in silence. Base got up in the middle of it and walked off. Maple was mad, what was wrong with Spot, why did he have to ruin all her fun. When she finished she picked up her stuff and headed out the door of Sven's. She was heading straight towards the DO when someone caught her from behind. She barely had any time to turn around before she was shoved against the wall of the building next to them. It was Spot.  
  
"What're ya thinking'?" He screamed. " I told ya your sellin' wit me taday, so don't go walkin' off!"  
  
Maple just stared back at him. She hadn't been ready for this confrontation. After a minute Maple felt him ease up a little on the firmness he had pushed her up to the wall. He let go and walked off alone. LoudMouth was right behind him. Maple did all she could and followed LoudMouth. Maple didn't say anything else to LoudMouth or Spot the rest of the day. She was really fuming. By the time they got back to the Lodging House there were a few boys there. Maple decided to take a shower now, like she had yesterday. She walked into the washroom to change. What she found in there was Grisly and his two friends.  
  
"Maple!! Ya came ta join us!" Grisly said.  
  
Maple rolled her eyes. "Heah, come heah!" she said. Grisly looked back at his two friends and walked to her.  
  
"Wanna shower wit' me?" she asked.  
  
"Why else would I'se be in heah?" he replied.  
  
Maple stared at him and quicker than ever pushed him right out the open door , he tripped and fell into the middle of the bunk room. "Sorry, I don't do that soirta thing" She then looked at his two friends and they both went out without any trouble. Maple took a shower and hoped that the boys wouldn't barge in on her. As the hot water dwindled down, she found a hot one this time, she heard someone else come in the shower room. She waited until they were in their shower before getting out of hers. Maple got dressed and did her hair, she then put on her Newsie cap and was headed out the door when the other person called her name.  
  
"Alley!" LoudMouth called.  
  
"Yeah, whadda ya want?" Maple asked, She still wasn't on best terms with her.  
  
"I liked what ya did ta get Grisly outta the shower room, I saw ya, he wasn't suspecting" she said as she laughed.  
  
Maple laughed with her and waited so she could get dressed. They then went into Spot's room and sat down to talk.  
  
  
  
Hey!! Good one huh? I didn't even plan this one out, I usually do. Well not as exciting but hey, no cliffhanger makes EVERYONE happy! 


	15. The surprise

Ok… new chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the story…  
  
"You know why he did that today, right Alley? I mean Maple" LoudMouth asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Maple admitted  
  
"He's jist worried about ya! He doesn't want anything ta happen ta ya" she told Maple  
  
"He shoah didn't act like it!" Maple said  
  
"That's cause he was mad, no one question's his opinion, foah him its whattevah he thinks goes, nothin' else" LoudMouth explained "He was mad at me taday too, I questioned him, we're not allowed ta do that! You saw how Base acted."  
  
"Yeah, but Base is undah Spot's rule, we're not!" Maple said  
  
"Yeah we are, foah now, when we'se stay in Brooklyn we'se undah his rule"  
  
"Oh," Maple said. "Now that I'se think about it, he's probably even maddah cause we'se goils"  
  
"Yeah, that's anothah thing," LoudMouth said.  
  
"But I'se still don't see the reason he said no, Base is a big guy!" Maple said  
  
"Yeah, I'se don' see his reason eithah! But whatevah it is, its probably a good one." LoudMouth replied. Then her stomach growled. "Wanna go get somethin' ta eat?"  
  
"Yeah, shoah! But we'se bettah tell Spot wheah we'se off to." Maple told her. Then they both left the room and walked downstairs, most of the guys were gone off to eat already, so it was easy to find Spot.  
  
" "Ay Spot, we'se off ta go eat, ya comin'?" LoudMouth called to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'se comin' hold up foah a minute." He called back.  
  
LoudMouth and Maple waited while he got his stuff and all three headed for Sven's. They ate in silence and Maple noticed Base didn't come near their table.  
  
"I'se got bad news," Spot said  
  
"What?" the girls chorused.  
  
" Somehow, the Escape's group got wind of ya knew name." Spot said.  
  
"What? So I'se gotta change it again?" Maple asked Spot.  
  
"I'se afraid so, or think of someway ta keep it." He replied  
  
Alley was tired of changing her so she thought of a plan.  
  
"Ok, what ya do is, ya leak a new name foah me, and also leak that someone else took up the name Maple, then I'se still go as Maple and no one will mess with me!" Maple concluded.  
  
"It might woirk, but I'se don' know" Spot responded  
  
" "Ay we could try it!" LoudMouth said.  
  
Spot sat there for a minute as if pondering the idea then said " Ok, I'se will try it, but we'se gotta be careful." He said. Then he left them to eat the rest of their dinner. LoudMouth and Maple finished quickly and told Spot they'd be heading back. Once at the Lodging House they lounged around with the other Brooklyn newsies. Maple was talking to Grisly when she looked to the door to see Spot and Lighening coming in. Spot beckoned her.  
  
"Lightenin' wheah you'se been?" Maple asked as she walked up.  
  
"Down in Manhattan checkin' on what's goin' on ovah there." Lightening explained.  
  
"What? Ya didn't bring me!" LoudMouth exclaimed. She had walked up uninvited. Spot glared at her  
  
"Lightenin' we'se has a problem." Spot said.  
  
"Whadda ya mean?" Lightening replied.  
  
"We'se has a leak in the lodgin' house."  
  
"How do ya know?" Lightening asked  
  
"When Alley got heah, they knew. When Alley changed hoir name, then knew." Spot said  
  
"That's only two things!" Lightening said. "It was obvious she came heah, he saw her!"  
  
"Whadda ya mean?" Spot said  
  
"When we'se went sellin' he showed up and talked to me, she made up a name then, Maple. So that's how he knows she changed her name!" Lightening explained.  
  
"I'se still belive we'se gotta traitor on our hands." Spot said. "I'se just want you to keep a look out ok?"  
  
"Yeah, shoah, whaddevah ya want" Lightening said. Then the group dispersed. Maple headed up the stairs. She met Base half way.  
  
" 'Ay! I was lookin' foah ya!" Base said  
  
"Well, ya found me… now what?" Maple asked.  
  
"Wanna go foah a walk?" Base asked  
  
"Yeah, shoah just let me tell Spot!"  
  
"Nah, ya don't have to tell him, I already did." Base told her.  
  
"Ya did?" Maple said. "Ok, lets go."  
  
They walked out of the lodging house hand in hand. They walked along the deserted streets and talked quietly. It was getting cold so Base gave Maple his coat. Maple was having a great time until she noticed she had never been in this part of Brooklyn.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" Maple asked  
  
"Oh, It's a surprise!" Base told her.  
  
Maple couldn't wait, she'd never had a guy be this nice to her. As they rounded a corner Maple noticed they were in an alley.  
  
"What's down here?" Maple asked  
  
"Oh you'll see." Base replied mysteriously.  
  
All of a sudden Maple felt Base's grip on her hand tighten.  
  
"OW!" Maple said as she tried to pull her hand away. She couldn't get out of his grip. He leaded her down the alley only a little further until Maple saw a lone figure standing in front of them.  
  
"Alley, I would like you to meet my friend" Base said  
  
Maple couldn't see the guy until she was right infront of him. Then she gasped.  
  
"Hello Alley!" Escape said.  
  
  
  
Hahahhahah! WHAT NEXT HMMMM? Hehe. I'm not actually sure. Sorry about the not so great first half. But it got good right! Well have fun wondering what will happen and in the meantime : REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you, you considerate ones who already have reviewed! 


	16. Escape from Escape

Hey!! Ok, here it is…. Sorry for the cliffhanger though! I really am!  
  
"Its been hard ta get ta ya, Alley, hardah then I'se thought it would be." Escape said to her.  
  
Alley was fuming, How could Base do this to her. She struggled to get from his grip but he was too strong, she now realized why Spot had said no to her selling with him earlier today.  
  
"Struggle as much as ya want Alley, ya ain't getting' outta Grease's grip, by the way, that's his real name." Escape explained to her. Soon thirty guys, who'd seemed to come out of the dark, surrounded her.  
  
"Even if ya did get outta his grip, ya'd nevah get away" Escape smirked.  
  
Alley was mad, so she did what her mind came to first, she kicked Escape square in the jaw. He lunged at her and punched her in the face and then the stomach. He attacked her and she couldn't do anything. Base, or for that matter, Grease didn't release his death grip on her arms. After what seemed like forever Escape calmed down.  
  
"Don't EVAH try that again, Alley!" he screamed. "Grease, take her to her new home." Escape commanded.  
  
Grease picked her up and hauled her into a building; he walked down two corridors before he got to a door. He opened it and threw her inside. He slammed the door and locked it. Alley was in her prison. It was pitch black inside the room Alley got up slowly, from the pain, and felt around to find something to let some light in the room. She ran into a chain and pulled it. As soon as she could see she was surprised. She seemed to be in a normal room, there was a bed and a desk inside. She had no clue where she was but noticed the window. She walked over to the window but before she could examine it further she heard the door click. Alley turned around to see the door being opened. Once it was opened she looked at a guy she'd never seen before. He looked at her with lustful eyes and slowly advanced on her. She acted as a defenseless girl but was ready to kick him down. She'd backed herself into a corner and was about to attack with her kick when someone else appeared in the doorway. It was Grease.  
  
"Fidgety," he growled. "Escape said no one can touch her."  
  
"Yeah, so!" Fidgety said not even taking his eyes off Alley.  
  
Grease walked the to their side of the room in a matter of seconds he picked up Fidgety with the back of his shirt and threw him out of the room. He then went straight out and locked the door behind him. Alley was freaking out, what was she going to do, how was she going to get out. The door opened once more to reveal Escape. This time Alley was really worried. In this condition she knew she was no match for him. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm and shoved her in the chair. Grease walked in then and held her down as Escape tied her to it. They both then left and Alley after a few hours fell asleep.  
  
Alley woke up in the morning. She was still tied. She couldn't budge, and she had an itch on her nose. She tried to hop around the room but nothing seemed to be working. She looked at the window and longed to be able to move to it. She heard something in the hall someone was coming. A younger guy came in. He untied her and put a plate of food on the desk and then left. Alley was starving. She was nervous but ate the food anyways. As she finished she walked over to the bed because window was above the bed. Once she reached it she felt the lock, it moved. She opened it slightly and felt the air flowing in the room. She heard more footsteps and she closed the window quickly and sat down on the bed. Again the door was unlocked and in came Escape.  
  
"Well goily, we'se gonna go see ya friends now, and if they cooperate, you'se gonna go free very soon." Escape explained to her while smirking. "If not, ya may be heah a little longer than planned. Grease! Come heah"  
  
Grease walked in and Alley knew what was coming. She got up and sat in the chair willingly. Escape smiled at this but got the rope and tied it around her. As soon as they left Alley examined the rope. Escape must've been in a huge rush because they were nowhere near as tight as they had been the night before. She slipped out of them easily. She got on the bed and opened the window. It was too easy. She slipped out and hurried off in the other direction leading away from the front of the building. Alley was coming around the corner when she caught herself from becoming seen. She hid behind a trashcan as she saw Grease and Escape and a few others pass by. "That was close!" Alley thought. She watched and saw no one coming. As she was about to make a run for it she heard a crunch from behind her. She turned around to see some guy from Escapes group. He lunged at her to catch her but he missed. Alley ran fast but not fast enough. He caught up to her but probably wasn't expecting what she did. She turned around and kneed him in the crotch. She then ran faster than ever until she lost him. But she herself was more lost than she had been. Alley climbed the closest fire escape and ran to the top. At the top she looked around. She didn't see anything she recognized anywhere. She turned around once and found the thing she was looking for: the Brooklyn Bridge. She got down the fire escape and headed in the direction she'd seen it. She had to get to the lodging house before Escape did, she just had to!  
  
  
  
Ok!!! What do you think… tell me by Reviewing! Otherwise, I hope you like it, yeah she got out kinda fast but…. Something else might happen, you never know. 


	17. What to do?

Ok here it is….  
  
  
  
Alley ran as fast as she could, but it seemed that the lodging house wasn't getting any closer, she was in a lot of pain from last night and Alley guessed she wasn't going that fast. All of a sudden she heard a bell ringing about four blocks away. She didn't like the sound of it since it was being rung frantically. She knew something would bad was probably coming with the sound of that bell but she kept running as fast as she could. She turned around once and saw a whole pack of guys not too far away. She ran into the nearest store to wait as they passed. She looked around the store it was a small bookstore. She waited until she saw the whole group run by and then she ran out of the store in the direction of the lodging house. She didn't go passed more than two stores before she passed an alleyway. She heard something as she passed it and in two seconds someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the wall. Everything faded and she didn't remember anything after that.  
  
Alley woke up in a room, this time on a bed. Her head was pounding, she felt horrible. She looked around the dark room and saw it was exactly like the one she'd been in before, except no window. She couldn't tell what time of day it was and she also couldn't find the chain to pull on the light. It was freezing cold in the room so she went under the covers of the bed, a thin stream of light was coming from under the door and from time to time someone would walk in front of it. Alley was exhausted and could barely move so she fell asleep very fast.  
  
Alley woke up again but not by her own will, Escape was standing above her shaking her awake.  
  
"I hoird ya made an escape taday!" he told her  
  
" Yeah, so?" Alley said groggily.  
  
"Well, we'se not gonna make that mistake again are we?" He questioned her. "Now there's no way ya gonna get out 'til I say so, so I would just sit back and relax, If I were ya." Escape then left the room and Alley heard a click behind him. She saw food on the desk, she hadn't eaten since early yesterday morning and she was starving. She moved over to the desk, it was excruciatingly painful to do so but she was that hungry. It took her a while to eat but she ate it all and waited for the younger guy to come get her food. She had a plan but she didn't know if it would work. He came in and got her food. She smiled at him in a flirting way but he just went out like he'd come in. "Darn," She thought. She looked over the room, there was no way out. She went to the door and listened. There were guys outside, probably keeping watch, she wondered what they did at night. Later that day, or so Alley thought. She got more food. She smiled at the young guy and this time said " Hi!" The younger guy glanced at her and smiled back, but that was all. Alley was really bored. She decided to search through the desk drawers to ease her boredom. She opened the top and all that was in there were pens. In the top drawer to the right there was articles from a newspaper, all by the same person. In the next drawer down there were many pads of paper with stories written on them. Alley concluded she was in an abandoned newspaper office, but why were the beds in the rooms? Alley guessed this is where all the boys were staying from Escape's group. Alley was stumped she couldn't get out and even if she did, it already hurt just to move across the room, going back to the lodging house would be hard. Alley laid down on the bed and fell asleep. In the morning, or so Alley thought, she woke up and waited for her breakfast. She heard the door click and in came the guy. She smiled at him. This time instead of him putting her food on her desk he handed it to her, smiled, and then said "Hey". Alley was a bit surprised but recovered from the shock quickly.  
  
"Hey," she replied  
  
" You'se ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'se ok." She told him. She smiled as if to prove what she meant.  
  
"I'se just wonderin'" he said glancing back at the door.  
  
"Just a little sore." Alley admitted. Her plan was working, the guy wanted to talk to her.  
  
"I'se a bit surprised when ya foirst said hey." He told her. " I thought ya wouldn't wanna talk ta me since ya captive heah and all."  
  
" Who else I'se gonna talk ta?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, but I'se see ya later, oh an' me name is jumpah" he said as he walked out of the door. He left quietly but Alley knew what he'd forgotten. He'd forgotten to lock the door. She crept to the door quietly. She opened it a tiny crack. There was no one around. She went back to the bed and rumpled it up so it looked as if she was in it sleeping. She then went back to the door and quietly went out. She closed the door and noticed a key in the lock. She locked the door and then took the key with her. She went down the hall and down another. She looked up a set of stairs that were completely covered in dust. She went up them and looked around on the second floor. Up there, there were more offices. Alley walked around until she finally opened an office door. She walked over to its window, opened it and stuck her head out; she needed to find where the fire escape was. She looked left and it was about four windows down. She went left four offices and got out onto the fire escape. The sun warmed her and the air made her feel better. She still ached but had no other choice but to move. Instead of going down she went up hoping it would be easier that way. Once on the roof Alley noticed most of the roofs of Brooklyn were close enough together that she could move from one to another in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge. She was about to leap across to the next roof when she heard the door to the roof from the building open up. Alley turned around to see Jumper. He was as startled to see her as she was to him.  
  
"How'd ya get up heah?" he asked  
  
" Ya left the door unlocked." Alley said simply.  
  
Jumper looked at her pondering what to do, he knew he should grab her and take her inside but he knew it would be the wrong thing to do. " Go, get outta heah before they notice you'se gone!" he yelled at her  
  
Alley was very relieved and jumped to the next roof. She waved a goodbye and headed on.  
  
Ok, I hope this is good. Though I feel as if this is short too, her second escape…. Well anyways, REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe! That's all I have to say. 


	18. Getting Back

Alright… these are coming fast! So keep checking I might put up 2 in one day!  
  
On with the story…  
  
Alley jumped from roof to roof startling anyone who was on top of them. She'd jumped over five before she came to a dead end. There was a street below and she had to go down, though Alley didn't feel like climbing down since she still ached all over but she had no other choice. She climbed down the fire escape and hoped no one had noticed her missing. She took a different route this time heading for where she thought was the Brooklyn lodging house. She headed on slowly but surely getting closer and closer. She was walking down a street and headed past an alley. This time she checked for people and headed on past a few shops. As she passed a second alley, Alley thought she saw something but she pushed it out of her mind. She was very paranoid and every once and a while looked back incase someone was following her so far so good. She passed an alley way and through it she saw the Brooklyn Bridge. She decided to take that alley so she could get there faster. As she walked down she heard something behind her. She looked back but no one was there. She told herself it was her imagination and walked on. Nearing the end of the alley someone grabbed her shoulder and swung her around. She punched whoever it was so that maybe she could get away, but the persons grip didn't release.  
  
"Ow, what'd ya do that ta me foah?" Spot exclaimed  
  
"SPOT!" Alley yelled feeling really relieved. " I'se so sorry, I thought ya were someone else."  
  
Spot then looked up at her. " Alley, ya look horrible." He told her  
  
"Thanks Conlon, ya know how ta make a goil feel good." Alley replied.  
  
"Lets get ya back to the lodgin' house, everyone's lookin' foah ya, and I need ta know what happened."  
  
Alley and Spot walked halfway there before Alley felt she could go no further. Spot then told her to put her arms around his neck and he carried her the rest of the way. At the lodging house chaos was everywhere. Everyone was happy to see Alley but also wanted to know what happened.  
  
" 'Ay, 'Ay!" Spot yelled. "Leave this goil alone, she's had a rough time" Alley tried to get down, but Spot wouldn't let her, he carried her up to the bunkroom and set her down on a bed.  
  
"Looks like Alley woulda been safah in Manhattan then heah, Spot." Jack said.  
  
" 'Ay, How was I supposed ta know Base was a traitor, Jacky-boy." Spot asked  
  
" Alley what happened? I was really worried when ya disappeared!" LoudMouth exclaimed.  
  
Alley was tired but knew she wouldn't get any rest until she told what happened. " I was headin' up ta Spot's room when Base, or Grease for that mattah, met me on the stairs. He wanted ta go foah a walk, I said I needed ta tell Spot but he lied and told me he'd told ya." She started while looking at Spot. "Then at the end of our walk, We ended up in some area I didn't knoah, and then we met Escape." Alley went on. " They threw me in some room and tied me up. In the mornin' Escape was in a rush and tied me too lose, If escaped but Grease caught me later. When I woke up I was in a new room without a window. After getting to know the food guy, I distracted him into not locking the door. And I got away where I met Spot" she concluded.  
  
"Do ya know wheah you were kept?" Race asked.  
  
"All I could figure was it was an abandoned newspapah office." Alley told them.  
  
" Do ya know of an abandoned newspapah office?" Jack asked Spot.  
  
"Yeah, I do, and I'se got a plan." He told him. Then most of them left except a few guys from Brooklyn and Race, Mush, and LoudMouth. They all stayed nearby but didn't ask her any more questions. What Alley really wanted was a shower, but everyone just told her to rest. Alley fell asleep in about half an hour.  
  
  
  
Ok, I hope this concluded well. I have more ideas for the next few… Thanks to all my reviewers!! The reason I write it because of you! Anyways: have fun and anyone who hasn't reviewed: DO SO NOW!!!!!! 


	19. Escape's surprise

This is going to be the only chapter out for the next few days… I'm going to be in Florida for 2 days because its my spring break! YAYAY! So just sit back and relax  
  
On with the story…  
  
Alley woke up the next morning. No one was around, she was still on someone else's bunk. She got up and headed for the showers. The shower hurt Alley because of the water pelting her bruises but she didn't care because she felt disgustingly dirty. She finished got dressed and added her Newsie cap, Alley was surprised she still had it. When she left the shower room Alley was surprised to see that the bunkroom was still empty. She headed downstairs to find everybody. When she got to the lobby she saw everybody huddled together planning something. She got on the outer reaches of the group and listened.  
  
"… and that's what we'll do" someone concluded.  
  
"Is Alley up? Should we wake her and tell her what's goin' on?" Race asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'se up!" Alley told him. "So tell me what's goin' on!"  
  
Everyone was surprised to see her standing there. No one had noticed her walk up.  
  
"Alley, you're awake!" LoudMouth exclaimed as she pushed through the guys to hug her.  
  
" "Ay, that hoirts still" Alley said smiling.  
  
" Alley, we want ya ta stay heah." Jack said, noticing Alley wincing at the slightest touch. "Ya won't be alone but, I don' think it would be good ya coming with us and all"  
  
"I agree." Spot said while looking at her.  
  
"I don' wanna miss the action!" Alley told them. "And I wanna see Escape's face when he see's I'se free" Alley smirked  
  
" Yeah, that would be a good sight ta see" Spot said. " But, I dunno.."  
  
"Come on! I can take care of meself!" Alley pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, we can let her come!" Jack said smiling "But somebody's gotta be by her every second"  
  
"I will stay by her" Race called out before anyone else. He smiled at Alley.  
  
"Alright lets go" Spot yelled. The whole group then dispersed and headed for the door.  
  
"This way milady" Race said holding his had out to her. Alley gladly took it and they headed off.  
  
It was in the afternoon and the sun was shining. Alley was happy and carefree, except for the pain from the bruises otherwise she was great. They walked a while and Alley started getting tired. She almost regretted coming until they showed up to the meeting point. Escape's group was already there.  
  
"So Spot, Ya ready ta do what we say?" Escape asked.  
  
" No, we'se not gonna do it" Spot answered menacingly.  
  
"Alright, we'll just hold Alley a few moah days and then ya can tell us yes or no" Escape threatened.  
  
Alley could see Spot from where she was and she could tell he was a good actor. He looked all worried and whispered to the people next to him.  
  
" No, we'se nevah gonna do what ya say." He said in a less menacing tone.  
  
"Alright, then Alley's ours, we'll do whatevah we want wit' her until ya change ya mind" Escape said. He looked disappointed and started to turn away.  
  
" Hold on Escape," Alley called out to him "Ya forgot just one thing."  
  
Escape's body language showed surprised at her voice. He slowly turned.  
  
"WHAT!!!" He exclaimed. He then whipped his head around to Grease. "How'd she get out?"  
  
" 'Ay Escape," Alley called again. " Ya shouldn'ta left the key in the door."  
  
Escape looked back at her menacingly. Alley was holding up the key that had been in the door.  
  
Escape nodded towards Grease and then ran forward, he looked intent on getting to Alley, but Spot and Jack we're in the way. The both groups started fighting one another while Race dragged Alley away.  
  
" 'Ay," Alley yelled "I wanna kick someone's ass!"  
  
{Sorry, had to say it!}  
  
"Come on, ya know we'se gotta get away from heah!" Race told her.  
  
She and Race then ran as fast as they could away from the scene. Escape watched and stared as Alley got away, he was so distracted that Spot used that chance to left hook his jaw and Escape fell to the ground.  
  
That's it for a few days. Have fun wondering what's gonna happen! And as soon as I get back…. I'll start writing some more!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD WEEK! 


	20. Where are we going?

FLORIDA WAS FUN FUN! ALSO I GOT AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY!!! YAYAY!  
  
Here it is…  
  
Alley and Race were running towards the Brooklyn Lodging House to get out of the way of everything because something bad could happen to Alley. They were running pretty fast. When they had left the scene Race had grabbed Alley's hand in a mad rush to get out of there. They hadn't let go yet. Alley liked this a lot.  
  
Race started slowing down.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are we slowin' down?" Alley asked  
  
" The fight'll last forevah, no need ta rush" Race smiled.  
  
" Oh, ok" Alley smiled  
  
As they walked along Alley felt great. They hadn't gone far when they came to an intersection in the road. As they were crossing a whole group of people ran into them and separated them. Alley was pushed back. She was pushed all the way to the other side of the street, she saw Race pushed opposite her. All of a sudden a guy was standing in her view. Then Alley looked up to see who it was.  
  
" We keep runnin' into eachothah!" Escape exclaimed smirking.  
  
Alley was totally unprepared for this and fist thing she did was scream "RACE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Back a few streets Jack and Spot's gangs we're very confused.  
  
" That was pretty fast foah a fight, Spot" Jack muttered while looking around.  
  
"Yeah I knoah, that isn't like Escape ta just get up and leave after a few minutes." Spot commented.  
  
The whole group of them wasn't sure what to do, should they celebrate or should they be watchful for a surprise attack. Jack and Spot led the army of Newsies towards the Brooklyn Lodging House. As they rounded a corner they heard a commotion. Spot looked down the street to see a whole group of guys and then he heard the distinctive scream "RACE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Spot ran forward before anyone else could think, he knew what was going on and he knew he had to stop it.  
  
Jack heard Alley scream and followed Spot, he hoped his guys knew what they were about to do  
  
  
  
Alley was shoved against a wall but that didn't matter to her, she just winced and fought back. She punched Escape in the same place of his jaw that Spot had. Escape reeled back to the ground. Two others came from her left and right. She punched one in the nose and the other in the shoulder. Then a guy out of nowhere kicked her in the stomach. Alley slid along the wall until she touched the ground. She knew she was in a bad spot. All of a sudden the attention was drawn off of her. Someone else had entered the fight. From what Alley could see, more than just one person had come. She was very grateful and slid quietly away from where she was sitting. She stood up and saw people she recognized. She turned punched some guys lights out and headed away from the fight. Someone ran up behind her, it was Mush.  
  
"Come on, we'se leavin' this joint!" Mush said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
Alley, LoudMouth, Mush and Race headed off. They ran along different streets until all of them were tired from running.  
  
"Wheah we'se goin'?" Alley asked  
  
" Jack told us ta go back ta Manhattan" Race told her.  
  
Alley was happy, she didn't want to stay around Brooklyn anymore for the time being. After a while they reached the Brooklyn Bridge and started across it. Alley hoped that this would be all the excitement that happened to her for a long time, but she knew that probably wouldn't happen.  
  
  
  
Ok!!! This isn't what I exactly planned for this chapter but it will work for now. Hope you guys liked it and Florida was Cold! Hehe 


	21. Back to Manhattan again!!!

Sorry its taking me long to write…. I have to think about what to do!!!  
  
Alley, Mus, Race, and LoudMouth were crossing the Brooklyn Bridge ready to be home. Alley and LoudMouth had been gone way too long.  
  
Once back at the Manhattan Lodging House the girls realized they left their stuff back in Brooklyn.  
  
"We'll get it back soon, or we'll get someone else ta go get it foah us" LoudMouth said.  
  
"Yeah, I don' feel like goin' ovah ta Brooklyn foah a while" Alley commented.  
  
They both waved to Kloppman as they entered and headed upstairs.  
  
{I know I just mentioned him, but I never had the time to mention him before}  
  
"Yoah bunks." Race said as he pointed to the two in the girls bunk room. "Exactly as ya left 'em."  
  
"Thanks Race, I was worried they wouldn't be heah anymore!" Alley joked.  
  
"Any new goils come in since we'se been gone?" LoudMouth asked Mush.  
  
"Nah, we almost enticed some of 'em but it didn't woirk" Mush said smiling.  
  
Alley felt like she could jump around, though she still hurt, she was happy to have a real bed and be back in Manhattan. Though there were a few aspects of Brooklyn she did like.  
  
"Alley, ya there?" Mush asked pulling Alley out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, sorry!" Alley smiled. She then laid down on her bunk and put her hand beneath her head. "It feels great not ta be on tha floor anymoah!"  
  
LoudMouth laughed "Yeah, that was hoirten my back."  
  
All of a sudden Kloppman came up "What're ya boys doin' up heah! This ain't ya room! Out! Out!" he said but while smiling but the boys knew he wasn't joking.  
  
"A'ight, A'ight!" Race said standing up putting his hands up in an innocent manner. "Let's go Mush"  
  
The two boys left the room and Alley was sorta glad. She was really tired and needed some sleep. Alley looked over at LoudMouth (they'd both taken bottom bunks) she was already asleep. So Alley laid back down on her back and fell asleep.  
  
When Alley woke up she noticed LoudMouth still asleep. Instead of waking her Alley decided to figure out what time it was. Alley walked downstairs to find most of the guys back from Brooklyn. A couple of them greeted her but most were into some intense poker game. Everything was back to normal or what Alley thought was normal. She then realized she'd only been there about a week.  
  
" 'Ay! Ya lookin' bettah Alley!" Mush called to her.  
  
" I always look good!" Alley said back smiling.  
  
She sat down and looked at the table. She watched as another poker game came to a close.  
  
"A'ight! I won!" Mush yelled.  
  
" Yeah, Yeah that's jist one game" Jumper called back at him.  
  
Alley then realized who she was looking at. "Jumper's heah?" Alley thought.  
  
"Well we bettah get back ta Brooklyn, Jumpah!" Spot said as he stood up. He looked over at Alley, smiled and then headed out the door.  
  
"See ya Spot!" Jack called out to him.  
  
"Yeah, see ya Jackie-boy!" He called back.  
  
Jumper took his time to leave. He wondered what Alley was thinking since he'd acted as if he was working for Escape. He had to act like that just in case, Spot had said. And Spot had been right again.  
  
  
  
Ok… that was Jumper's point of you anyone who is confused. I NEED REVIEWS!!!! I NEED THEM TO WRITE OR I GET BORED! It was hard for me to write this…. I got bored… but I'm back! I have some ideas! But it is sooooo much easier for me to write when I have reviews!!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!  
  
Another thing…. I GOT A NEWSIE HAT YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! I got it at Kmart anyone who'se wondering.  
  
Another thing (too many things) I will write as much as I can for the next few days, because next Tuesday I leave on a 5 day trip to Cincinatti Ohio. I KNOW I KEEP LEAVING!! Sorry!  
  
Last thing…. REVIEW! 


	22. Back to normal... hopefully

Sorry took so long!!!! I had no ideas and I have none now but I thought to get over writers block, I would just write!!! So here it goes  
  
On with the story…  
  
Alley headed upstairs. It was nice to be back in her own bed in Manhattan. She and LoudMouth had already gotten ready for bed with no problem in the shower room. Alley laid back and thought about the last week that had just passed. She was still surprised on how many things had happened. Alley fell asleep pretty fast.  
  
In the morning Alley woke up late. Her first reaction was that they hadn't woke her up but as she looked to her left, she noticed LoudMouth sound asleep too. Alley then realized it was Sunday. She got up slowly and got dressed. As she walked back into the bunkroom to still see LoudMouth dead asleep. Alley guessed it was earlier than she thought and headed downstairs. As Alley came to the bottom of the stairs she saw that no one else was up, or so she thought. Alley went towards a chair to sit down. She heard someone step behind her, turned her head and ran smack dab into someone's shoulder.  
  
Alley stepped back, "Ouch!" she said.  
  
"Ya should look wheah ya'se goin'!" Race said smiling at her.  
  
" 'Ay, it's my fault!" Mush said. " I made noise!"  
  
"What? Ya were gonna surprise me or somethin'?" Alley asked.  
  
" uh…" Mush could only reply.  
  
Race shot Mush a glare. "Naw, he means he made a noise, so ah… ya looked behind ya" he explained  
  
Alley knew there was something else going on but knew it unwise to press the subject any further. She would probably figure it out later.  
  
"So what ya doin' up this oirly?" Race asked as he put his arm around her.  
  
Alley smirked at him then shrugged. "Jist woke up, that's all." Alley said  
  
" 'Ay looks like the oirly boirds beat us down heah!" Jack called as he stepped off the steps. "Ya wanna go get somethin' ta eat?" he asked  
  
"Yeah! I'se starvin'!" Alley replied as her stomach growled.  
  
"Well then lets head on down!" Jack said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door.  
  
" 'Ay, ya aint gonna fahget me, are ya?" Loud Mouth called from behind them.  
  
" Now who could foahget a voice as loud as that?" Jack joked.  
  
The whole group headed towards Tibby's talking and laughing. Once at Tibby's they all sat around one huge table and ordered their meals. Alley had the best meal she'd had in quiet some time. She was excited to get back to selling; she'd missed it in the few days she hadn't been able to. After eating Jack, Alley, and LoudMouth decided they'd sell together. They headed to the distribution office to get the afternoon papes.  
  
"Burglary in uptown home" Alley stated as she read the headlines. She walked to the street and yelled "Priceless jewels stolen out of rich family's apartment"  
  
A few buyers came up and bought a few papes. Not the best sale but better than usual.  
  
"The foirst poirson ta sell taday!" Jack exclaimed as he walked up behind her.  
  
Alley smiled and they moved on to sell as many papes as they could. Alley thought life was back to normal.  
  
OK!!!! I know not a lot of exciting things happened but…. Its better than nothing I believe! So TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! REVIEW!!!  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! You're the reason I wrote this chapter… I believed that you needed something! 


	23. A hot day

Hey!! Sorry its taking me longer to get these out…. I just haven't had as much time as I used to!!! Well here goes…  
  
Alley was excited. She was feeling better and was out in the sunshine with her friends. Alley felt like singing and dancing… a quite normal thing for a newsie to do, but she decided to wait until a later time. She, Jack, and LoudMouth were looking for a new spot to sell. Alley had to work on her selling techniques Jack had said. Alley didn't see anything wrong with them but knew that Jack knew what he was talking about. They went a few blocks to a shopping district and decided to start out there.  
  
" You see this headline "Ferry boat late to dock"? What you change it to is: Ferry boat stuck out at sea, people on board wait for three hours. Or somethin' like that." Jack said.  
  
Alley was then left on her own to try to sell papes. She scanned the headlines for something interesting. Not much today.  
  
A couple hours later when Alley had sold all of her papes she headed to where Jack was. He was finished too and LoudMouth came up a minute later.  
  
" Whadda we doin' tonight?" LoudMouth asked  
  
"Theah's a pokah game down in Brooklyn," Jack mentioned. "I'se thinkin' I might check it out"  
  
" I might as well come, I'se like ta see my buddah as often as possible." LoudMouth mentioned  
  
Alley cringed. She didn't want to stay behind, but she didn't feel like visiting Brooklyn so soon.  
  
" Maybe ya should stay behind Alley" LoudMouth said when she saw the cringe on Alley's face.  
  
"Nah, everyone's gonna be ovah theah, an' I don' feel like stayin' behind." Alley said figuring she'd regret it.  
  
Jack smiled and then turned towards the other street. They had been walking down the street during this conversation and it was time for them to head to lunch.  
  
Alley looked in her pocket to see how much money she still had from that bet she'd won at the racetracks "Aw, darn, I'se runnin' outta money."  
  
"Whadda ya mean? Newsies is always runnin' outta money."  
  
"What ya didn't heah about the money Alley made at the racetracks??" LoudMouth questioned  
  
"No, when was this?" Jack asked  
  
" Right befoah we left foah Brooklyn," Alley answered. "But I think I used it all up already"  
  
"Sounds ta me like we'se got anodda Race on our hands" Jack joked.  
  
By then those three had reached Tibby's. They walked in and sat down at their usual table. This time Alley was next to Race and Blink. She was across from Jack and Mush. Alley liked that the people she liked surrounded her. She was really getting used to being a Newsie.  
  
Once lunch was over most of the Manhattan Newsies headed for Brooklyn. They were taking the day off so they could have enough money to be in the poker game.  
  
As they walked across the Brooklyn Bridge a cool air hit Alley. She was thankful for that because it was a really hot day.  
  
It turned out that they were meeting Spot and his gang down at the docks. When the Newsies were walking the docks, most of them looked longingly at the water. Everyone was sweating bullets. Jack talked to Spot for a minute and then signaled to David. David suddenly broke into a run and ran straight off the dock into the water. Once the Newsies realized what he was doing they all went running after him. LoudMouth was the only smart one, in Alley's opinion, she took off her shoes before jumping in. Alley didn't want to get wet. She didn't have a lot of clothes and didn't feel like being wet the rest of the night. What she did do was take off her shoes and put her feet in the water.  
  
"What yoah not comin' in?" David called.  
  
"Nah, I don' feel like getting in" Alley said. As soon as that sentence left her mouth Blink and Race swam up and started splashing her. Alley got away without getting wet that much but still Alley wasn't in the best of moods with them.  
  
" 'AY! If I told ya I didn't feel like getting' in, I meant it!" she yelled half mad but half happy since the coolness of the water made her feel good.  
  
" 'Ay Alley." Spot called to her from behind.  
  
Alley turned around to see a half naked Spot standing not too far away (half naked from the top up!!!) Alley was totally unprepared to see Spot this way and stepped back to steps.  
  
"What?" Spot smirked "Ya were in my room foah three days!"  
  
Alley just smiled. She looked back to make sure she wasn't teetering over the edge. As she turned around to face Spot again she was sprayed with another few splashes. She turned around and glared at the guys.  
  
"Ya back heah pretty fast, couldn't stay away could ya?" Spot smirked  
  
Alley looked him up and down " Who da ya think ya are Spot? Ya ain't the best lookin' guy around" she retorted  
  
Spot's eyes narrowed, he was mad, but then Alley saw his face change. His eyes went back to normal and his mouth erupted into the biggest smirk she'd ever seen him smirk. He then stuck his arm out pushing Alley the few inches she had to go before she fell off the dock. But Alley did something he didn't expect. She really didn't want to get wet so she reached for his arm, instead of him holding her back she dragged the dry Spot right into the water with her. It felt like slow motion to Alley her and Spot falling through the air. When they hit the water Alley felt the coldness of the water down to her toes. It was the best feeling on a hot summer day. Then Spot landed on her, that wasn't the best feeling. Once she recovered Alley swam to the top. Everyone was laughing, but Alley didn't care she felt great, she was cooled down and Spots revenge had backfired. She was treading water when a splash hit her eyes. "Ow!" she thought as she closed her eyes and blindly splashed whoever splashed her back.  
  
  
  
Alright!!!!!!! What do you think? I feel great!! I'm getting my brain flowing again!!!!!! I HAVE IDEAS!!! Sorry I keep going back to Brooklyn, Spot's the easiest character for me to write. So Alley's going to go there a lot. I'll try to put some more variety with the characters. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE AND GET IDEAS!! If it weren't for you this would've stopped a long time!!!!!!! LONG TIME AGO! Anyone who hasn't reviewed YOU MEAN-HEAD!! Hehe! Review NOW! 


	24. In the water

OK NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! You know who you are!! AND: to all who haven't this isn't dedicated to you so HAH! Hehe  
  
On with the story…  
  
Alley wiped the water from his eyes and opened them. She was looking straight into Race's eyes. He was inches away.  
  
"What?" Alley asked  
  
Then again the water was in her eyes, she freaked and just started splashing anyone and everyone around.  
  
" I DIDN'T WANT TO GET WET!!!!!!!" she yelled playfully.  
  
"Woah, that was louder than LoudMouth!" Race commented while sticking a finger in his ear so he could hear.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that loud!!" LoudMouth said rather loudly. Race then turned to her and splashed her. "HEY!!" she yelled even louder than Alley. Alley smiled. She was cooled off and now had to dry off, so she climbed up to the dock and laid down in the sun. Someone suddenly blocked the sun. Alley opened one eye to see Spot above her.  
  
"Whadda ya want?" she asked.  
  
"You're in my Spot!" he madly said.  
  
" What? It doesn't say yoah name on it does it?"  
  
"Yeah, it does!" Spot smirked.  
  
Alley jumped up to prove him wrong. But right where she'd been laying was, scratched out in crude letters, Spot's Spot. As she sat there looking at it dumbfounded Spot made a move and off the dock she flew again, this time with out Spot flying after her, or so she thought. But Spot hadn't been prepared for Jack who had walked up to see what was going on. Once again Alley swam to the surface, this time the water felt less cold because she was used to it. Race popped up next to her and before he could get any splashes flying his way she splashed him a ton, then she used him to propel herself back to the docks (she pushed off of him with her feet). As she reached the docks someone grabbed her foot and pulled her away from the dock. She struggled to get free and turned around to face an angry and drenched Spot.  
  
"What'd ya do that foah?" he demanded.  
  
Alley then realized her mistake and saw that Spot was furious. When she was contemplating what to say Spot got fed up and swung at her. He missed badly since they were in the water. Alley swam backwards away from Spot.  
  
" 'Ay it was just supposed to be fun, that's all" Alley defended herself. "I should be the one mad at ya! Yoah the one who pushed me in though I ah didn't wanna get wet!"  
  
Spot looked at her and then smirked. "Ya thought I was serious didn't ya!" he started laughing his head off.  
  
Alley felt really stupid and then jumped out of the water onto the dock. "I'se wanna dry off!! No one push me in!!" she announced. She regretted it almost instantly realizing that it would only make them want her in the water more. Blink, Mush, Race, and Jack were all suddenly on the dock. Blink and Mush grabbed her arms while Jack and Race grabbed her legs.  
  
" One, Two, Three!!" they yelled as they swung her into the air. She landed with a crash on top of Snipeshooter. "Ow that hurts!" she thought. When she finally, for the third time swam to the top again she saw most of the Newsies out of the water.  
  
"Well, aren't ya getting out? We'se wanted ta leave foah quiet some time!" Mush called down to her jokingly.  
  
Alley smiled, not the happiest actually and climbed out of the water. She was totally soaked and it looked as if a cloud was crawling over the sun. "Great!" she thought "Now I'll dry MUCH faster"  
  
She grabbed her shoes and ran to catch up with the huge group of Newsies heading for the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Well, Spot, thanks foah havin' us ovah foah a swim" Jack said  
  
"I'se thought ya woir stayin' ovah foah the pokah game!" Spot told him.  
  
"Nah, we already have plans!" Jack said mysteriously  
  
"Alright Jackie-boy, see ya latah!" Spot said as he turned off, he and his group headed back to the Brooklyn LH as the Manhattan Newsies headed to theirs.  
  
Alley was nervous. Had she forgotten something? Something was up though and she knew it had to do with what Race and Mush had been whispering about the morning before.  
  
ALRIGHT!! THIS IS IT! I have ideas though!! Real ones that will take up some chapters!! Yayayay! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO'VE REVIEWED AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE CHAPTERS I GET!! And to all those new people who haven't reviewed: POO ON YOU!!  
  
The poo will be taken off of you as soon as you review… so click on that button!!! 


End file.
